


Shades Of Black

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Auction, Charity Auctions, Day Two, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Romance, Sexy, Snowells, Team as Family, Vacation plans, Wealth, Year 2- black tie, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: "It's not how much we give, but how much love we put into giving."
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Shades Of Black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash. I do own any errors. 
> 
> Snowells week 2020, day two, prompt- year 2- black tie.

It started with Joe, casually mentioning the upcoming event in passing as they ate takeout in the cortex, overworked and overtired as they worked to track down a rather psychotic meta human. It would be days later when it was mentioned again but this time, with a hand full of tickets with a price tag costing $350 each. As it benefited a children's charity and the hospital, every member of team Flash readily handed over the required bills in return for a ticket. 

It also was an excuse to get dressed up and have some fun, which they don't get to do very often. 

Which is why on a Saturday night in the middle of June, team Flash find themselves in a rather luxurious yet old ballroom inside City Hall. CCPD had teamed up with the Mayor's office once again to host a grand fundraising event consisting of dinner, dancing and an auction. 

The dinner had been nice, the dancing had been enjoyable and the auction had been very, _very_ expensive. Their table was a tad to successful. Ralph had accidently ' _won_ ' a series of art classes with a renowned artist who know teaches at the University. His maudlin expression soon brightened though when he found out nude models would be involved. Cisco failed to rise to the challenge against a rather determined CCPD officer for a collection of vintage comic books. He sulked for a very long time afterwards, wallowing in his defeat until Kamilla kissed away his frown. Barry successfully claimed victory for two tickets to see a performance of Swan Lake a few days before Christmas, something which made Iris very happy. Then to the surprise of everyone, Harry came through on one of the most sought after lots entered into the auction. Five nights in Paris for Valentines day next year, staying in a luxurious hotel with tickets to The Louvre, a ballet performance and a Michelin star dinner at the Eiffel Tower Le Jules Verne restaurant. Everyone's jaws dropped when the gavel came down at $27,950. 

When all eyes focused upon him, Harry shrugged nonchalantly then turned to Caitlin with a smirk, who rolled her eyes. 

In that moment came the realisation of knowledge everyone had kinda overlooked. Harry is an extremely wealthy man, he runs a billion dollar scientific lab on earth two, which has made so many advances in both science and technology. He has numerous patterns which rolls in money. $28,000 is nothing to him and with anyone else that would be obnoxious and arrogant but not him. Not anymore. When they first met him he had had an air around him of such things but layer by layer, they soon discovered who he truly is. And now with the multiverse becoming common knowledge to the world and currency exchange becoming available, Harry had more than enough means to live quite comfortably and extravagantly, except he doesn't. He still lived at the lab for a long time before moving out into Caitlin's apartment. The gavel coming down and his paddle number being called with the sale price, soon served as a reminder though of just how successful Harry was and still is. Star labs on earth two continues to be a powerhouse and thrive under the management team he put in place. 

The money was not a concern and regardless of the price, it benefits a charity. Which is the main goal and the important reason for tonight, and Harry has no qualms parting with such a sum. 

Now with the auction over and the dancing resumed, Harry wanders away from their table to the bar. He leans against, turning his bright blue eyes to the woman beside him. "Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?"

Caitlin looks to him, a warmth in her pretty hazel eyes. "You may have murmured it once or twice in my ear." 

"Hmmm." 

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." 

Harry smirks. "I noticed, you've had trouble keeping those wandering hands to yourself." 

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she says with a smile, her eyes dancing. 

"Trust me sweetheart, you don't have to try. I'm a sure thing." 

"That's very good to know." 

He waves away the bartender, having caught sight of the approaching young man out of the corner of his eye. He remains focused upon the woman clad in the sultry black dress that's been calling for him to remove it all night.

"So Paris," he starts quietly, stepping closer to her so he's close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body. "Do you think you can pull yourself away from the lab, to spend five uninterrupted days wandering around a beautiful city next February?" 

"With you?" 

He kisses her cheek, the slight scratch of his stubble teases her soft skin. "Is there another you wish to explore the city of love with?" 

"Maybe," she teases sultry. 

Harry catches her eyes, his thumb ghosting across her lower lip. "I have a few months still, to change your mind." 

Caitlin reaches out to straighten his bow tie, pretending to think over his proposition. "I think I could be persuaded otherwise." 

Harry closes to press against her side, his left hand falling to the bare skin of her back. Fingers trace down her spine, teasing her. "I can be very persuasive." His voice drops, low and rough and the heat in his eyes is reflected back in hers.... but then a shutter comes down, her expression blanks. 

Her eyes narrow and she slaps a hand to his chest. "I just realised-- how am I supposed to compete against a gift like that?"

Harry shrugs, a serious expression upon his face and his eyes bore down into her own. "No gifts. You. That's all I need." 

"Sap." 

"A sap who just spent $28,000 for a trip to Paris." 

"Which I still can't believe you did." 

Harry shrugs, toying absently with a curling strand of her hair. "It's a worthy cause." 

"It's a such generous gesture, for both the charity and for me." Caitlin leans up to gently kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." 

_"It's not how much we give, but how much love we put into giving,"_ she replies softly. "Mother Teresa said that." 

"Wise woman." He kisses her again then, allowing it linger a little longer. 

A frown covers her face when she pulls back. 

"What's wrong?" 

Caitlin bites her lip then nervously looks around before leaning in closer to whisper, "I'm hungry." 

Her admittance and how covertly it came as not to offend anyone near by, makes Harry smile. Because as lovely and delicious as dinner had been, it came with the problem which plagues many multiple course meals. The dishes where stunning and elaborate and delicious but small, very small. He remembers Cisco's face as he stared down at his dish, commenting to eat the soup fast before it evaporates. But in all honesty, the feeling is mutual. 

"Let's sneak away and find food." 

Fifteen minutes later, Caitlin and Harry walk home to make the most of the lovely warm evening, clad in black tie as they eat Chinese takeout straight from the containers. They make a strange sight to passers by but they could care less.

It makes for a relaxing end to an enjoyable night, walking and talking quietly as they head home, just enjoying each others company. The night will be made even more better when they finally reach the apartment, where they will slowly make love into the very early hours. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ❤


End file.
